Reunited
by Tumarishima
Summary: L and the one who was number one before she dissappeared are reunited in the competetive nature of hacking... what will happen when one person loses the bet and has to do what the other wants for five days....? VERRY OOC FOR L... I like him this way


_(The manga of Death Note is not mine and I will not take credit for the creation of the characters. I am strictly writing this fan fic for those who read it and for myself. Please enjoy chapter one.)_

**Chapter One**

"Just remain calm, please." The voice scrambled by the computer said calmly. "We just want to ask you a couple questions. Why did you kill those criminals?"

"I didn't kill them." I stated. "I already told you Misa Misa did it."

"No. She couldn't have we've been watching her." He said smoothly.

"Watch closer. I know she is Kira. I know that you are suspecting her… I can feel it and tell by your voice. I can read it in your tone."

"No we have no suspicions about her. She is your typical ditzy movie star." He said in a calm, but strained voice.

I knew how to read L. He was always easy to read. We were at Wammy's house together for a while, and then I got adopted into an abusive family that lived in Japan. I lost contact, but that was only nine years ago. At Wammy's they classified me as a few things. A profiler was one of them. Another one was that I learned mass languages in a month. The last, and least important then, was that I had a photographic memory and I could hack any computer without being caught. L was a close friend, now we were supposed enemies.

"Merely a façade. She is smart. Her profile says so. Moving to Japan is also suspicious."

"She isn't Kira… and I suspect you are Kira."

"Jumping to conclusions now are we? Same old tactics. I know who you are."

"No you don't. I'm not a cop." He said smoothly but surprised.

"I know that, I mean what cop would use this tactic for gathering information. Where is your evidence?"

"We have some, like your movements around you high school."

"My cover. Would everybody please leave the listening range of the speakers, so I may converse with my current speaker alone? The butler can stay too. He has a right to know."

"They have left. So why do you need to converse with me and my butler alone?" He says slightly confused.

"You don't know? You're number one. How can you not know me? It's been nine years since I've seen you. Don't tell me you forgot me."

"Tsukira? Is that you?"

"Yes. Now you remember your number one. How could your memory falter like that?"

"I don't know. I have a question for you. Why are you in high school?"

"To give my parents some happiness. And I am privately working the Kira case. It interests me that you are stumped about this. I almost have it solved. But I'm not going to tell you the answer. You can solve it by yourself, but I am willing to be your hacker."

"I'm willing to agree, but you know I'm the better hacker."

"No you just hack. I can create firewalls to slow you. Plus I can create viruses to slow you down."

"Is that a challenge?"

"For old times sake?"

"Fine, but loser does what ever the winner wants for five days."

"Deal… be ready for torture,"

"Deal… Watari, free her when the others come back."

"Yes sir." Watari replies politely.

"One more thing, don't call me 'Tsukira'. Call me 'Kahiko'" I ask

"I can comply with that, but why?"

"To protect you. I want to see hour face when you solve this and lose the Hacking match." Is say quietly at first, then end in smugness.

He remained silent for a moment the said, "After consideration I find that Kahiko is not Kira. She is free to go. Please free her."

"Yes sir" Watari said respectfully and began undoing my restraints. The last thin he removed was the goggles from my eyes. I hear a click as the computer was disconnected from the other end _Same old Ryuzaki. Show off. _I was led out of the room and into a car and was taken to the hotel where they were. "Please remain outside ma'am while I het the information about when to meet Mr. Ryuzaki"

"Okay Watari." I say quietly and leaned against the wall outside the door. Watari disappeared through the door way and I was left alone in the hallway. After a few minutes he came back out and began leading me away. "Wait. What are you doing?"

"He told me to keep you away while they left. I'm sorry ma'am, I should have told you." He replied polite as ever.

"It's fine. So… where are we going?"

"Just next door. It's my room." He says. He takes his key out and opens the door into a room, or a suite, that was very spacious. "Make yourself at home. I have to go for a while, but when I get back I will take you to Mr. Ryuzaki."

"Fine with me." Is say and sit in a chair and put my feet up. He was gone for about an hour, and then he came back with a computer that looked like mine.

"Please come with me ma'am." Watari says and leads me from the room to Ryuzaki's room next door. He knocked and the door was opened by Ryuzaki. "Here is your computer ma'am." He says and hands me my lap top. "While I was getting that, your parents said to never come home again."

"Great. So where am I to live?"

"With me." Ryuzaki said. "You will be my hacker. Come in." he stated and he stepped aside to let me in. is walked past him and stood in another suite. "Sit there, across from me, and then we'll see who the better hacker is."

"Okie dokie." I say sarcastically and sit down across from L's computer. Watari left and L came and sat down in front of me.

"Ready to lose?"

"Are you?" I ask as I booted up my computer.

"You better be ready." He says smugly.

"I am only if you are," I say as my computer finishes booting up. "Ready?"

"Ready. Set. Go!" he says. We began clicking our mousses furiously and typing. We were both breaking sown fire walls and skirting past security systems. I thought I was beating him… until my computer crashed and shut down. He sat back with a look of smugness on his face.

"How could you beat me?"

"You have very simple codes that people don't expect." He stated.

"Oh… Well I'll be damned."

"Now, about our deal…" he said mischievously. "Follow me." He got up and led me to a separate room that had all of the furniture pushed to one side. The window had an awesome view of the Kanto region. "Stop there." He said bluntly. Is stopped and stood there. He came back with the things he used to tie me up before, and he started tying me up.

_(This is the end of chapter one. I will continue to writ this story as long as is stays good.)_


End file.
